ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Movie
ROBLOX: The Movie ''(sometimes referred to ''The ROBLOX Movie, or ROBLOX Movie)'' ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D-computer animated comedy action/adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is based on the video game, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roblox ROBLOX]. This movie will also include some YouTube Stars, like Daniel Middleton (DanTDM) (MORE YOUTUBERS ARE COMING SOON). It is also planned to be released in July 17th, 2020 for the USA, July 24th, 2020 for Canada, and July 31st, 2020 for the UK. The film was a success at the box office, so DreamWorks decided to make a franchise with a TV show, and a video game. Synopsis A ROBLOXian named Jake (Oscar Isaac) is a citizen who has no friends and always been alone, and people like to make fun of him. Until when 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) starts attacking Planet Builder, Jake teams up with ROBLOXians Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Builderman (Ben Affleck), Donny (Steve Carell) (who later betrayed the gang), TheDiamondMinecart (Daniel Middleton), and must go on top of their universe to find Builderman (Ben Affleck) to help and save Planet Builder from 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Plot Planet Builder is a peaceful planet full of ROBLOXians (citizens that live in Planet Builder). ROBLOXians love making and playing games! Builderman (Ben Affleck) was the god of the ROBLOX Universe and he always make sure if the universe is doing fine. One ROBLOXian named Jake (Oscar Isaac), a teenage ROBLOXian was always alone, and other ROBLOXians like to make fun of him. Jake wished that people will just respect him one day. Then there was another planet, called Planet Hacker, and was home to all of the villains in the ROBLOX Universe, 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) was the leader and god of that planet, and he plans to release all hackers and villains to attack Planet Builder one day. Jake then figures out and then he tells every ROBLOXian in Planet Builder, but nobody trusts him. But when Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Donny (Steve Carell), Squid (David Spencer), Daniel (Daniel Middleton), and Stampy (Joseph Garett) hears him, they came up to him and started trusting him. They know it won't be easy, so they go up on top of the ROBLOX Universe to talk to Builderman to learn more about hackers, villains, and 1x1x1x1. He then agreed to help them take the villains out and take out 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Then 1x1x1x1 is seens again flying, and then tries to take the others, but instead he took Donny. So then, they went to many games, they went to Ultimate Driving, Jailbreak, etc. Then, when they get back to a portal, they accidently get send to 1x1x1x1's liar in Planet Hacker. 1x1x1x1 then traps the gang, and Donny is seen again doing a evil grin at Jake and the gang, telling them that he will betray them. 1x1x1x1 also wants to mind control Jake and the gang. When 1x1x1x1 mind controls someone, their accounts (soul) get taken and their outfit transfers into a energy that 1x1x1x1 needs and in return, the energy his body doesn't needs comes back but it comes back as a Noob outfit (despite that he has a lot of minions). Jake and the gang then try to escape the cage, but then Donny appears and captures Chad, Laith, and Omar. While Jake and the others who are still remaining escaped and traveled back to ROBLOXIA. 1x1x1x1 and Donny are then seen again with a giant robot that is made for destruction. The attack starts start in Planet Builder together, then many Noobs back up for them. Sean then brings Chad, Laith, Omar, and Daniel back to normal. But after they defeat the some of the Noobs and Donny, 1x1x1x1 comes to fight them. So they work together. But then after 1x1x1x1 got defeated, a massive earthquake occurred and then 1x1x1x1 got turned to "Powerful Mode" which is used when he gets 1,000,000 energy. Then, Jake and his friends start shooting him with guns, making 1x1x1x1 lose health. But then, he gets more powerful while at low health, so then, he shoots a massive fire ball at Jake and his friends, but then Builderman shot it back to 1x1x1x1, then 1x1x1x1 gets defeated. Then the giant robot explodes. After 1x1x1x1 and Donny get defeated, all the people that were mind controlled came back to normal, then Builderman can be seen trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny but he didn't have enough power and started to die. Then all of the sudden, Shedletsky (Kevin Hart) appeared and then helped Builderman ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny. He also notices that Builderman was dead, so then he took his account (soul) and put it in a empty player's outfit and Builderman was back but in a different name. He was now called David and he was still a god of the ROBLOX Universe. Now 1x1x1x1 and Donny are now banned for good. Jake now has made friends with the people who helped him (expect Donny), he then became a legend and a hero of the universe. Secret Scene A secret scene then plays after the first scene of the closing credits. It first starts with 1x1x1x1 and Donny in "Ban Prison" (a prison where all the people get banned whenever its from one day to termination), then the prisoners noticed that 1x1x1x1 and Donny was here, they then knew about the battle their were doing before they got banned, then all the prisoners started to get closer, and were blocking 1x1x1x1 and Donny's way in a circle, they wanted to attack 1x1x1x1 and Donny due to their plan for the battle they were doing, then a prisoner crashed a wall hard, making 1x1x1x1 and Donny being lost in space and then they start to run out of air, then they start to become frozen, then they started to float away from the universe, and they were never seen again. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Jake - A lonely ROBLOXian who lived In ROBLOXIA his whole life and also faced hate and abuse from other ROBLOXians. He also knew that 1x1x1x1 and other villains were gonna destroy Planet Builder. He is also the main protagonist of the film. * Chris Evans as Melvin - A playful ROBLOXian who was always ready to have fun, and is also very smart with portals, and science! He is also one of the main deuteragonists of the film. He is Jesse's brother. * Jessica Chastain as Jesse - A girl ROBLOXian who has determined and ready for long journeys. She is also one of the main deteuragonists of the film. She is Melvin's sister. * Mark Wahlberg as 1x1x1x1 - The main antagonist in the film. He was also a former god of the ROBLOX Universe. * Ben Affleck as Builderman, and david baszucki - A god of the ROBLOX Universe and making sure everything is safe. He later died while trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny and his soul was put in a new outfit and he is now called david baszucki. He is one of the tritagonists. * Ed Helms as Omar - A ROBLOXian born with autism and was eager to have big adventures. He is brothers with Chad. He is one of the tritagonists. * Mark Ruffalo as Chad - A ROBLOXian who is brothers with Omar. He likes to be outside, take fresh air, and loves doing adventures. He is one of the main tritagonists. * Bill Hader as Sean - A ROBLOXian who is the big cousin of Chad and Omar and big brother of Laith. He was always ready to fight criminals. He is also one of the main tritagonists. * Ben Schwartz as Laith - A ROBLOXian who thinks that he is better than most people, but ends up failing. So he then joined the team to stop 1x1x1x1 to prove people that he can actually have skills. He is one of the tritagonist. * Steve Carell as Donny - A ROBLOXian who likes to cheer up Jake if he feels negative about the 1x1x1x1 battle on the journey to go back to ROBLOXIA. He then later betrays Jake and the others and starts teaming up with 1x1x1x1. But then he got banned with 1x1x1x1 after they both fail the battle. He is also a major protagonist turned secondary antagonist of the film. * Daniel Middleton as Daniel - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who makes daily videos on games and now is helping the team to stop 1x1x1x1 from destroying this "amazing universe" according to TheDiamondMinecart. A supporting protagonist of the film. * Kevin Hart as Shedletsky - A supporting protagonist of the film. Also a god of the ROBLOX universe and is responsible for helping Builderman live in a different body and name. * Jason Sudeikis as ROBLOX - The main god when the universe was called DynaBlocks, but then later died when 1x1x1x1 betrayed Builderman and the other gods. So then Builderman renamed the universe to ROBLOX in memory of his death. Many people believe Builderman was always the main god, but the truth will be only shared to the protagonists. * Eli Craig as The Noobs - The minions of 1x1x1x1, and is helping him attack Planet Builder. Their the supporting antagonists of the film. * Samuel L. Jackson and Angelina Jolie as The Guests - ROBLOXians of ROBLOXIA and Planet Builder, but they don't talk.... How strange. But they can make noises and hand signals to communicate with others. ** Samuel L. Jackson as the Male Guests. ** Angelina Jolie as the Female Guests. * Max Martini as The Narrator - The person who is going through the whole story. * Elizabeth Banks as Lily - One of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Robert Downey Jr. as SCS - One of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Malin Åkerman as Jake's Mom - The Mother of Jake. * Kurt Russell as Jake's Dad - The Father of Jake. * Amy Poehler as Mrs. Block - Jake's teacher in ROBLOXIA High School. * Mark Hamill as The Bus Driver - The Bus Driver of ROBLOXIA High School. * Tom Hanks as Mr. Lynn - The Principal of ROBLOXIA High School * TBA as The Students - Students of ROBLOXIA High School, they also like to make fun of Jake. * TBA as Jeff - The coach of the Survivor games. * TBA as The Survivor Games Announcer - The announcer and the person who works in the front desk at the entrance. * Nick Kroll as Noah - The person who was stuck in prison in the "Jailbreak" world for 10 years. He also helps Jake and the others get back to ROBLOXIA before 1x1x1x1 starts domination to Planet Builder. * Tom Butler as Johnny - A person who wanted to get revenge from the cops from killing his friends, but then he gets arrested by the police of the "Jailbreak" world. He tries to help Jake and the others get back to ROBLOXIA. He is also dressed up as a "bacon hair". * TBA as Additional Voices #1 * TBA as Additional Voices #2 More Coming Soon! Production Development In late November 2017, ROBLOX sent a twitter message just a image with no text with it, people were confused what it was, but then YouTubers decided to make a video on it. The image was mostly black, but there was a player dressed up as a noob in the image. People wanted to see it more, so they brighten it up, and it showed 2 movie cameras and a noob but with a scared face. The bottom of the image then said "We're Powering Imagination to Theaters now!". After people saw this investigation, the whole ROBLOX community started to freak out, and were excited for it. 2 weeks after that, ROBLOX then made a blog post saying that their making a movie, they only said that to people who don't know what's going on. Then they said that they will team up with DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures, to make the film. They also said that they plan for the release date to be around Winter 2019, but then it got delayed due to Frozen 2 being in its release date, so they decided to make it around Summer 2020, which is the current release date for the film. Writing Writing on the film began on Early May 2018. However, the script is still in-progress. It has also been announced that it will be written by Robert Smigel. Filming Coming Soon! Animation The film will be recorded at DreamWorks Studios at Glendale, CA for the US and Internationally. It will be using 3D animation and CGI animation on actual ROBLOX Characters. They will also use the same engine ROBLOX uses for the ROBLOX characters. More Info is coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music See page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Soundtrack Release Dates In Theaters * July 17th, 2020 (USA) * July 24th, 2020 (Canada) * July 31st, 2020 (UK) Home Media * September 8th, 2020 (Blu-Ray and DVD) (USA and Canada) * September 22nd, 2020 (Blu-Ray and DVD) (UK) * November 18th, 2020 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * November 25th, 2020 (Netflix) (UK) TV Spots See Page: ROBLOX: The Movie/TV Spots Rating This movie has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) by the MPAA, due to the fact that there will be Rude Action, Mild Peril, Rude Humor, and Some Scenes May Scare Children in the film. Not recommended for ages 7 & Younger... Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Teaser Trailer Movie Transcript See Page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Merchandise McDonald's Toys You can get a Jake, Jesse, Melvin, Chad, Sean, Omar, Laith, Builderman, 1x1x1x1, Donny, and a noob as action figures in your McDonald's Happy Meal. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, Swimming Suits Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags, Backpacks Coming soon! ROBLOX Toys The characters in the film will have ROBLOX Toys which is be made by Jazwares, and will probably be in Series 3 or 4. Books ' ''Coming soon! 'LEGO ' '''LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: ROBLOX: The Movie Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! All ROBLOX Games Introduced In The Film (In No Specific Order) * Work at a Pizza Place * Jailbreak * Innovation Inc. Spaceship * Survivor * Bakers Valley (possibly) * Ultimate Driving Game Series * Natural Disaster Survival * SharkBite (possibly) * Flood Escape (possibly) * Dinosaur Simulator (mentioned) Variant Logos * Universal Pictures - None. * DreamWorks Animation SKG - When the logo is almost done, Chad pops up out of nowhere, confused where he is, until he sees Fisher Boy, he punches him and takes his place, then chuckles and winks at the screen. Outtakes See Page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a deleted scene, etc. if your wondering. Reception Box Office After the film released, the Box Office was a success to DreamWorks. So, DreamWorks decided to do a sequel which is in development. Critical Response Within it's first week of release, ROBLOX: The Movie gained positive reviews, and has received an 90% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 86% rating on Metacritic. The film was given the Best Film of the Year Award. Reviews * Supersamus, the co-producer of the movie and the creator of the Movie Ideas Awards nominated film Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie, says "This movie is a great way to introduce its new audiences into the world of ROBLOX, and it will also definitely entertain those interested in the franchise." So he gave a 9/10. Anyone can add a review! Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie was nominated for "Best animated film" on The Movie Idea Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Oscar Isaac as Jake. Video Game Adaption Activision had announced a video game of the film is in development. It is unknown when it will release. TV Show Netflix has announced that a TV Show of the film is in development. It will a Netflix Original Show. It will release on September 8th, 2020 which is the same day when Home Media for the film releases. Possible Sequel A sequel has been announced by DreamWorks Animation, and Universal Pictures. It is unknown when it will release, but the name of the film will be called ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge. Possible Spin-Off Prequel A spin-off prequel film has been announced by DreamWorks Animations and Universal Pictures. It is unknown when it will release, and the name is still unknown. Copyright The ROBLOX Logo, the term ROBLOX and Powering Imagination, are all owned by ROBLOX Corp. The image is not mine, I found it from the internet and remade it. Also huge thanks to StephanTheAnimator for making it better for me! The image belongs to its respective owners! Gallery See page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Gallery Trivia See page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Trivia Easter Eggs See page: ROBLOX: The Movie/Easter Eggs Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie?? Yes!!! It should be a real movie! Not so sure... It sounds stupid! So, No! Have you ever wanted a ROBLOX Movie??? Yes!! Maybe.... No! Should I continue working on ROBLOX: The Movie or continue working on Moving In (another project by me)?? Continue Working on ROBLOX: The Movie! I don't know.... Continue Working on Moving In! Should I make a sequel to ROBLOX: The Movie? Yes, that would be cooler! Maybe, I don't know. No, NO SEQUELS! I WANT IT AS A ORINIGAL FILM! External Links * ROBLOX: The Movie - ROBLOX: The Movie Wiki Category:PG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Movies based on video games Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Films based on video games Category:Development Category:Happy films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:2020 Category:CGI Films Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:3D animation Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Films directed by Joel Coward Category:Films produced by Gina Shay Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Action Category:NBCUniversal Category:American films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:CGI-animated Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Comcast Category:ROBLOX: The Movie Category:DreamWorks